


Stacking Brits

by Omnivorous_Reader



Series: Keeping Up with the Shaws [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, t rating only cause of language and suggestive stuff, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: “You guys going to help me or just keep taking pictures?”“Nah, man. You know what they’re like when you wake them up from a nap,” Ramsey laughed and proceeded to send a video of Luke flipping her off to the rest of the team.





	Stacking Brits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I think it's pretty obvious by now that I really love the idea of Luke having to deal with the Shaw siblings. I'm not really sure why, but I have absolutely fallen into the Soft Sibling dynamic and don't plan getting away from it any time soon.  
I wrote this just for one scene, so take a guess as to what that is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was just an hour after dawn when Luke Hobbs stepped out of the bathroom and into one of the spare rooms in one of Mr. Nobody’s facilities. He and Dom’s team had been gathering intelligence on a group of cyber terrorists, but somehow the group had gotten their hands on some serious technology and had made it impossible for Luke’s men to break into the group’s computer mainframe. So, Mr. Nobody had brought in more man power in the form of the three Shaw siblings, all of who were able to hack into several intelligence agencies with ease. 

He and Dom had decided that they would attack the terrorist group’s computer on both fronts: from their team’s own computers and physically going in and taking the information. So, the team had been sent in, but left Ramsey and the Shaw siblings to try and hack, with Luke babysitting the four. And it was a good thing that he had stayed, or else all of them would have forgotten to eat or sleep. 

Luke chuckled as he remembered last night. He had easily convinced Ramsey to go to bed, but the other three were all stubborn and outright ignored him. It was not until Luke started to whisper promises in Deckard’s ear, that he was able to convince the eldest Shaw to come back to the room they were sharing. He had not been successful with getting the other two Shaws to head off to bed themselves, but as long as he kept his promises to Deckard, Luke could not have cared less if the other two had gone to bed or not. And keep his promises he did, as he saw Deckard still curled up in bed, completely naked. Rolling his eyes, Luke gently nudged the smaller man.

“Come on, Princess. You said you’d hit the gym with me this morning.”

“Fuck off, twinkle toes,” Deckard mumbled angrily, pulling a pillow over his head.

“I didn’t think I tired you out that much,” Luke laughed. Deckard just grunted at him in return. Shaking his head with a fond smile, Luke grabbed the blanket off Deckard and received a kick straight to his thigh for his trouble. Hissing in slight pain, Luke nudged Deckard again. “Come on, Deck. You’re always asking for a fight, so I thought you’d be jumping at the bit to get beat down by me.”

“In your dreams, dickface,” Deckard said, glaring up at him from under his pillow. However, the glare was not very intimidating while his eyes were glazed over. 

“Then get your ass up,” Luke huffed and crossed his arms. He watched as Deckard finally stumbled out of the bed, grumbling insults all the way. It was obvious the man was still half asleep as he struggled to change into a pair of sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. Luke was betting that once they actually got into the gym, Deckard would be completely awake and raring to go. “About time, Princess.”

“Shut it,” Deckard said, but there was no heat behind it.

As they walked down one of the many halls of Mr. Nobody’s facility, Luke had to stop himself from laughing as Deckard kept swaying into him, obviously still in sleep mode and refusing to wake up fully. Wrapping his arm around the smaller man, Luke gently pulled Deckard into his side and let him rest his head on Luke’s shoulder.

They finally made it to the fully stocked gym where the gentle morning light was coming through the high windows, bathing everything in a warm, golden light. Luke let Deckard go, and went towards the middle of the room. “I’ll give you a chance to actually wake up before we start, Princess.”

Luke only heard another grunt as he got on the floor and started to do push-ups to start his own exercise regime. He left Deckard to do his own warm ups, hoping the man would do them and not simply walk back to their room to sleep some more. 

Luke felt a sliver of guilt. Maybe he should have just let Deckard sleep; they had gone at each other pretty hard last night, with Luke taking Deckard on almost every flat surface in their room. Which, Luke was a little surprised that the smaller man was not limping, since Luke had not even tried to hold back. The breathless demands from Deckard encouraging him to just let go and use all of his strength. Wondering if he should check up on him, Luke stopped halfway through a push-up as he felt a weight settle on top of him.

“Deck, the fuck are you doin’?”

“Nothin’, just keep going.” Luke felt the words more than heard them, as Deckard sighed them into his neck. He was stretched out on top of Luke, letting the larger man take his full weight. Luke could feel Deckard folding his arms on Luke’s shoulders, no doubt using them as a makeshift pillow.

“Fine. You’re so small, I probably won’t even notice you’re there,” Luke joked. 

“Hmmm,” Deckard hummed, already falling asleep. 

Luke was a little surprised by Deckard’s actions. It had taken months into their relationship for Deckard to fully fall asleep in front of Luke, stating that a Shaw only ever slept soundly when they felt safe. Which in all sense, explained why he saw Hattie and Owen randomly taking naps on top of Deckard. Nobody could ignore how much the younger siblings trusted their big brother- possibly to the point of insanity, but Luke carefully kept that opinion to himself.

Taking Deckard’s presence as a challenge, Luke decided to see how many push-ups he could do with the other man laying on him. The gym was quiet with the exception of the soft puffs of air that Deckard would occasionally let out, along with Luke’s heavy breathing. The sun was slowly growing stronger as long minutes passed with Luke trying to keep up a steady stream of push-ups.

He briefly paused when he heard soft footsteps enter the gym, but ultimately he ignored the other person, believing it to be one of Mr. Nobody’s agents. After all, the gym was meant for them. Luke was getting close to fifty push-ups, having just dropped down to the ground and ready to go back up, when he came crashing right back down.

“What the hell?!” It had felt as if Deckard had almost doubled in weight, pushing Luke down and leaving him breathless. “Deck! What are you doing up there?”

A hand that was most definitely not Deckard’s came down and landed on Luke’s face, almost absentmindedly patting it. Scrunching his face up, Luke tried to jerk away, but could not get too far from the offending limb. “Shhh. He’s asleep.”

Luke’s eyebrows raised in surprise and then immediately furrowed. Incredulously, he asked, “Owen, are you on top of him?”

“Maybe.” 

“Get your fat ass off, you jackass!” 

“Don’t feel like it.”

“I don’t care if you don’t feel like it. Get off!” Luke growled at the younger man. However, it seemed ineffective as Luke instead heard a soft snore. Letting out a noise of frustration, Luke contemplated how to throw the younger Shaw off of him without waking up the elder.

“Looks like I’m stuck with both of you assholes,” Luke grumbled and started to resume his push-ups, but not as fast as he was going with only one Shaw. He had to admit, he might be close to a breaking point. He had gotten about five push-ups with both of them, when he decided to take a break and just breath for a moment. Luke stayed on the ground, breathing hard and could feel the sweat dripping down his face.

Luke listened to the sound of Deckard’s breathing while trying to ignore Owen’s snoring. He was still sleeping soundly, even though his not so little brother slept on top of him. In all honesty, Luke had been surprised by how soft each of the siblings acted with each other. Dealing with only one of them one on one, you would not believe that they could act lovingly to others. But, Luke had been proven wrong, especially getting with Deckard and discovering a different side to the man. He might have been concentrating a little too hard on Deckard, because the next thing he knew, he was shoved even further into the ground, his breath escaping him. 

“What the-” he wheezed.

“Hi, Luke.” Hattie’s small murmur came from above him.

“Not you, too,” Luke groaned in near anguish and gently laid his head on the floor. He had just simply wanted to do his morning exercise routine with Deckard, not become a human bed for all of the Shaw siblings. He waited a beat, hoping for a response from Hattie, but after receiving nothing, Luke had to accept his fate. Not even attempting to lift three grown adults, he instead tried to get as comfortable as he could while he waited for the other three to wake up and get off of him. 

~~~

It was nearly noon when Ramsey finally found Luke Hobbs and the Shaw siblings. She had woken up early to find the younger two Shaws still working on breaking into the terrorist group’s mainframe. When they had seen her, they had given her an update of where they had gotten and left her to take up where they left off. She had not seen them since, and had not really thought anything of it. But, she had gotten word from the rest of the team: they had successfully infiltrated the group’s bunker and secured the information they needed. Ramsey wanted to let the other four know, but Deckard and Luke were not responding on the coms and she had seen the younger Shaws’ earpieces left next to the computers they had been using.

After wandering the halls for almost half an hour, she finally made her way to the gym, and promptly found Little Nobody standing in the doorway, taking a picture with his phone.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

Little Nobody just grinned at her and moved out of the way to allow her to look. In the middle of the room was Luke Hobbs with all three Shaw siblings on top of him. On the very top, was Hattie, who was curled up on her side, letting the sun warm her back. She was laying on top of Owen, who was laying on his back, an arm wrapped loosely around Hattie and the other dragging on the floor. Under Owen, was Deckard who was on his front, arms pillowed under his head. And finally, on the very bottom, was Luke Hobbs, who was looking up at Ramsey and Little Nobody with begging eyes. 

“You guys going to help me or just keep taking pictures?”

“Nah, man. You know what they’re like when you wake them up from a nap,” Ramsey laughed and proceeded to send a video of Luke flipping her off to the rest of the team. “I think it’s best we leave them to get some sleep, don’t you?”

“Oh, definitely,” Little Nobody responded. 

“Wait! No! Don’t leave me!” Luke called out pleadingly. Ramsey just smiled at him and turned away. Just as she was about to exit, she heard Luke give out a defeated noise.

“Oi, shut it,” Owen sleepily grumbled.

Ramsey and Little Nobody could only laugh as they left the gym, closing the door softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this while only having 4 hours of sleep, so if it seems way too fluffy or OOC, there is a reason for that. If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment, it really helps me to keep writing.
> 
> And if you want to talk about Shobbs, the Shaw siblings, or give me a request, feel free to drop on by at my Tumblr:  
omnivorousshipper


End file.
